Freedom
by eternalrose24
Summary: Orochimaru's daugher, Sayuri, goes forth with her plan to escape from the Hidden Sound Village. When she finally leaves she runs into someone who will play a large role in her future. What happens to her?


**I love reading stories about Orochimaru having a daughter. I have written about him having on in A Father's Legacy and want to write about this idea that I stumbled upon. This is during the time when Sasuke leaves to go to Orochimaru and his daughter runs away when she gets the chance. She ends up in the Leaf Village and is found by the Anbu.**

**Chapter 1: Taste of Sunlight**

_Today is the day_, I thought. _Today is the day I carry out my plan. I will escape from this place, no matter what._

I sat in my bed chambers, a large room deep in the confines of my father's hideout in the Village Hidden in the Sound. My bedroom was dark, only lit by a candle on my nightstand. There was a desk to the left of my bed, which was in the center of the room against the wall. On the right side of the room the walls were concealed by bookshelves that contained books about every subject one could study.

I usually spent most of my time here. If I wasn't in my room I was in the Training Hall with my dad. He never let me outside of the base. It had been about two years since I had ever walked in sunlight. I had to take Vitamin supplements to compensate for it. The closest I got to the outside world was the doors that lead to the main entrances and exits. I was forbidden from leaving this place unless my father said so. I followed his orders and rules without question. I obeyed his every command, even if I didn't agree with it.

I looked around my room. The room was so depressing. At one point, about three years ago, I picked some roses and put them in a vase. I sat the vase next to me bed, hoping it would give come temporary color to my room. The rose died within three hours. It was hard to keep anything alive here.

For the past year I had been devising a plan to get out of here. I couldn't take the solitude anymore. I wanted to walk freely in the sun and sleep under the stars. I wanted to breathe fresh air from a warm breeze. I wanted what I had read are the most simple things in life other people take for granted. I would get them. I had to.

It was tricky to try to figure out how I would escape. My father had guards all over the place watching me. He knew I was sly like him.

I looked at the clock on my wall and sighed. I had to meet my father in ten minutes in his room. I got up and changed out of my nightclothes, a simple white silk dress. I changed into a pair of black shorts and a red halter top. I brushed my hair and ventured out into the dark, dreary halls of what I was forced to call home. The halls were dark and empty. Candles were every few feet but didn't light the place up well. My father's chambers were just a couple of yards away so I didn't have far to walk. I didn't see anyone in the halls. Things had been very hectic lately and my dad had his followers working to the bone.

I reached his room and knocked. I could hear faint voices in the room. I knew those voices.

"Come in, my child," my father's voice called, sending chills down my spine. I opened the door and stepped in. I closed the door and stood before it, not walking any closer. I bowed before my father and his right hand man.

My father sat up in his bed. He had long, black hair. His skin was stark white and he had purple markings around his eyes. He had bandages wrapped around both arms. He had lost the ability to move his arms after he assassinated the Hokage, the leader of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, a village my dad was bent on destroying. I had never been. I didn't even know where it was. The Hokage used the Reaper Death Seal on him and sealed his arms. He no longer had use of them. I looked him over and saw that he was still in a lot of pain. I could sense his rapid heartbeat. Next to him, was his right hand man and probably the only person in his place I could stand. His name was Kabuto Yakushi. He was a medical ninjutsu specialist and my father's pet. He was spared the terrors the other Sound Ninja had to endure. He had white hair pulled into a ponytail and wore glasses. He wore his usual clothing. He looked at me and gave me a small bow. That was one of the rules here: treat me fairly or die. Even Kabuto had to follow that rule.

"You requested my presence, my Lord?" I tried to sound as nice as possible, but calling my own dad "Lord" made me want to laugh out loud. He didn't deserve the title.

"I did, my child," He purred. My father had a very hypnotic voice, one that pulled you in. If I didn't know how to resist it, I would be his puppet, just like everyone else around her. "Come closer, my dear," he told me. I walked forward and stood before him.

"I have brilliant news to share with you, my daughter. Sasuke Uchiha will be arriving soon."

I could stop my heart from skipping a beat at that name and what it meant.

Sasuke Uchiha was the boy my father had chosen to become his next vessel. He was a member of the legendary Uchiha Clan, the wielders of the Sharingan. My father had chosen Sasuke because he had been unable to capture his older brother, Itachi, the one who slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. My father wanted his body more than anything.

It made me sick.

My dad noticed my reaction and gave a small laugh. "You do not agree with this." He didn't have to ask. He knew.

"Does it matter whether or not I agree? I cannot stop you. The boy seems to coming here of his own freewill."

My father narrowed his eyes at the tone of my voice, but ignored it.

"When Sasuke arrives in the morning, I want you to befriend with him."

I blinked. "How do you know he will arrive in the morning?"

"I have sent the Sound Ninja Four after him. They will make sure he arrives on time." There was a tone in his voice that made me fear for those four ninja.

"Very well, father" I told him. "I will make sure Sasuke Uchiha comes to trust me."

"Good," he nodded. "This will not fail." He looked into my eyes and what I felt caused me to look away.

"It will not, my Lord."

He looked over me and seemed satisfied with my response. As I was about to ask him a question a look a great pain crossed his face. A loud, pain-filled groan filled the room. He started to cough and blood covered the sheet that was over him. I ran to his side and put my hand on his back. Kabuto left the room to retrieve his medicine.

"Daddy, are you all right?" I asked, worried. His coughs subsided. I sighed.

"Never better," he answered. I knew his was lying and what he was referring to. Soon, he would have the "perfect host body." My father would have to take another body within the next couple of days or his current one would rip itself apart.

Kabuto came back in with the medicine. I excused myself. I didn't need to watch my dad suffer anymore. I left the room and hurried back to mine. I jumped on my bed and curled into a ball.

It was so wrong. I hated seeing my dad in pain, ironically. He had causes pain to thousands, including me, without giving it a second thought. He was merciless. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He didn't love me. He only kept me because I had the strength I had. I was the second strongest ninja in this Village, behind my dad.

I had to leave before dad took on another host. I _had _to get away before he did that to this Sasuke kid. I didn't want to be here when he took over Sasuke's body. I had seen my dad's transference ritual before. It was the scariest things I had ever seen. The screams…

I shook my head and tried to think about something else. Today was the day I was supposed to escape, but I had the feeling that I had to stay, at least until my dad had his new vessel.

I loved my dad, even if he didn't love me. He had raised me and made me as strong as I am. He wasn't the most affectionate father around, but he wasn't the worst. He had his moments when he was an actual father, no matter how twisted.

I stayed in my room for the next few hours. I wanted to wait until my dad was asleep before I took my leave.

I must have started to doze off because I heard someone banging on my door. I jerked myself up and called out to the person.

"What is it?!"

"Princess Sayuri! It's your father! Something terrible is happening!"

I rushed out of bed and raced to his room. He wasn't there! I cursed and turned around and ran down the hall. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard his scream.

It was blood curdling. It sounded like his body was being torn apart.

It was time.

"No…"

I ran as fast as I could in the direction of the continuing screams. Within a few minutes I made it to the showers on the opposite side of the base, where the labs were located. Kabuto was standing in the doorway.

"You may even use mine."

I stopped at Kabuto's words. Was he offering his body to my dad? Did he even understand what that entailed?

"No, it must be Sasuke!" My father's voice was so strained it made my eyes burn. I slowly walked to where Kabuto stood. "Why do you think I waited this long?"

"But you've run out of time! If you don't take another body now, you'll lose everything! Everything!"

"Lose everything?!"

My hands balled up into fists so tight all of my knuckles cracked. Kabuto turned to me at the sound.

"Princess…"

I walked passed him and entered the shower. My father as hidden by one of the curtains. I could see the outline of his body… and I could see blood pooling at his feet. I swallowed.

"Daddy," I whispered. "Kabuto is right. You can't wait for Sasuke." I had no idea why Sasuke hadn't arrived. Then it hit me. I hadn't just dozed off, I had been asleep for the past couple of days. I noticed the calendar on the wall. Two days had passed since the day I had planned to escape.

"It must be Sasuke!" My father was stubborn, that's for sure.

"Daddy! Listen to us! If you do not take another vessel you will die!"

The room grew quiet. I took a deep breath and entered the shower. I wrapped my arms around my father's cool waist and rested my head on his chest, the cold water calming my racing heart. I could feel his uneven heartbeat.

"Daddy," I whispered again. "Please, do this. You can still have Sasuke's body. This will just give you more time to train him and make him even stronger than he is now." I gripped his waist.

He stayed silent for a moment. Suddenly, I felt his arm snake around my shoulder. It was shaky. I sighed again with relief.

"There are several suitable bodies. I'll go get them ready." Kabuto ran from the room. I reached around and turned the water off. I took my father's hand and led him from the shower to a bench on the other side. I took a red robe from a hook and put it on him. He dried his hair and threw the towel into the bin. I knelt before him and studied his face.

His eyes were distant, as if he wasn't even in the room. In his mind, he probably wasn't. His body still shook and I heard his skin ripping apart. I had to take extra measures to make sure I didn't puke. I touched his face for a moment. His skin was warm again, but paler than usual. I sat in his lap and rested my hand against shoulder.

"Please don't die, Daddy," I whispered, trying to hold back tears. This was my one weakness. I loved my dad. I tried to stop myself from loving him but I always failed. Loving him was my biggest failure.

We sat there for about thirty minutes until Kabuto returned.

"It's time, my Lord."

Dad came back to the present. I slid off his lap and he stood up. I went to help him but he held his hand up. I nodded. This is something he would do for himself. After all, this is what made him so sinister. My father walked towards the Arena, the area where we watched prisoners fight, and Kabuto and I walked to Lab 567. When we reached the lab I noticed there was a man lying on the table connected to various tubes. Kabuto walked to the computer and typed quickly. I went to his side and got a better look at the man.

It was Kimimaru.

Kimimaru was supposed to be my father's current vessel, but his body was struck with a terminal illness. Kimimaru had blind loyalty for my dad. I always felt sorry for him because he never could think for himself. He was so deeply caught in my father's web of lies that he could never hope for escape.

I tuned out the conversation that started between Kabuto and Kimimaru and tried to think about something other than what was about to happen. No matter what I forced myself to think I could still feel my stomach tightening. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to prepare myself for what I was about to hear.

My blood ran cold when I heard the agonizing screaming. Even though my eyes were closed I could still see that the lights had turned temporarily red. I clenched my hands together so they would stop shaking. Feeling the churning in my stomach I ran to the nearest bathroom.

I rinsed my mouth out once it was over. I took some mints from the counter and freshened my breath. After splashing cold water on my face I took another deep breath, grateful I wouldn't have to see my dad in his… new body.

I had seen my father's little ritual before and it wasn't pleasant. It was something that came out of my worst nightmares. After I watched him take over his last host body I told my dad I never wanted to watch it again. I actually begged him to not let me in the room when he took his next vessel for his own. He agreed.

I walked back to my room and stood in front of my bed. I looked around and spread my senses around. No one was close to my chambers. I sensed even farther. No one was near the entrance. I grabbed the bag I had packed for this moment and turned for the entrance.

_I can't believe that I am actually doing this_, I thought to myself as I ran as fast as my legs would let me. I couldn't believe that I finally had a shot to leaving this dreadful place. A few moments later I saw the doors that led to the outside world. I came to a stop before them.

_This is it. Freedom is just a stone's throw away… _

I took a deep breath and unlatched the door. I stepped out into the night air and moonlight. My lungs rejoiced from the fresh, cool air. My skin tingled from feeling actual light on them. The moonlight made my skin even paler, but I loved it. I walked under the moonlight, knowing I couldn't stay out in the open any longer. I would be seen and all of this would have been for nothing. I took off into the forest. I had no idea where I was going, but it was better than here.

I wasn't ten yards from the Sound when I came across a boy walking. He looked as if he had been caught in a monsoon. I took a breath and could taste the rainfall that was drifting towards the Hidden Sound.

They boy looked to be my age. He had black hair and was covered in blood. I jumped down from the trees and stood before him. His eyes widened when I came into view. I examined him and saw something on his neck.

The curse mark.

"Sasuke Uchiha,"

He didn't seem to care that I was speaking to him, for he just continued right on past me. He went in the direction of the Sound. I watched him until he faded into the darkness. I stood there.

Should I stop him? Should I warn him?

Part of me was telling me that it was useless. If he was that injured, then he had come from a fight. He had _fought _to come to the Sound.

God be with him.

**What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I'll update this if anyone likes it, as well as my other stories soon! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
